The present invention relates to a stentless valve bioprosthesis constructed of single or multiple sections of biocompatible material tissue to minimize coronary obstruction. The valve is implantable with a single suture row.
Various stentless valves have been advanced. Tissue valves are typically used in those patients for whom long term anticoagulation is contraindicated, or who may be difficult to maintain on anticoagulation therapy. The stentless valves typically are constructed in a manner that requires a double row of sutures for fastening, one along an inflow edge and one along an outflow edge, and require a substantial amount of time for implanting.
Existing state-of-the-art valvular prostheses have one or more of the problems of introduction of foreign tissue, physical obstruction, and implantation trauma. The implantation trauma is accentuated when there is extensive suturing, for example, two suture rows.
Stentless aortic valves presently on the market have had problems because the valves have tall bodies, leading to obstruction of the coronary ostia or coronary sinuses, requirements for double suture rows, and extended implant times.